Good Day
by Against A Wall
Summary: It had been a good day, and all Six wanted to do was find Eight. Eight/Six Slash


Title: Good Day  
Pairing: Eight/Six  
Word Count: 1,958  
Rating: T  
Warnings: I'm not really a writer, so this may be considered crack, but not in the purposefully out-of-character and random kind of way. I don't really know.  
Summary: It had been a good day, and all Six wanted to do was find Eight.  
Note: Set Pre-Movie. So, no 9 and in here I writing as if Six doesn't know the beasts are real. He thinks they are visions. Also, in my mind Six is rather intelligent just can't convey it aloud.

---

It had been a good day, or a smashing day if one was to ask Two, and Six was literally bouncing as he walked. Well, bouncing more than usual, which actually caused him to trip up a few times and land face first on the ground. But nothing could diminish his good humour. It really had been an excellent day.

None of his ink wells got tipped over during any frantic inspired sketching, Five helped fix a loose screw in his right foot without complaint, the Twins gave him some blank paper to store, and even One asked to have one of his newest artworks. It was of a beast from Six's dreams and One's comment about it was that it was "jarringly precise." Six was just excited that One liked it and happily shoved it in his face.

The sun had gone down by now and Seven had made it know that it would be best if every one started to make it towards their respective rest areas and candles were put out. One wasn't pleased that someone else was giving orders. So he promptly told her as such. A yelling match quickly ensued, in which the Twins watched with rapt fascination. Six found this was his chance to scuttle across the open floor and down the hidden make-shift hallway.

Though he couldn't explain it, Six's body felt electrified. He had to be careful not to let his key bounce against his body like it normally would, so he held it away from himself with both hands as he wound down the half destroyed hallway. He knew he wasn't supposed to be back here. One would be mad. One didn't like for anyone but himself and Eight to be back here. This was where their respective rest areas were and One did not want anyone infringing on his territory.

It was a good thing that Eight was good at hiding small bodies on short notice.

He and Eight had a different kind of relationship then the others. It wasn't like what Two and Five had where they could openly hug and it wasn't like Seven and the Twins where Seven would protect them at any costs. No. They hid what they had from the others, and not really for fear of how the majority would react but more how One would react. He disapproved greatly when Five and Two came forward, and neither Six nor Eight wanted to run that risk. They were the odd ones out after all.

All Six knew is that he liked Eight. And he was pretty sure Eight liked him too. Or, at least liked him well enough to run the risk of getting caught by One to comfort Six when the visions of the beasts got too real.

Six came to the end of the hall and pushed the scrap of fabric blocking the hole in the wall out of the way, his body trembling slightly. Eight was leaning against the far wall, wrapping wire around the handle of one of his blades. At any other time, Six would have been happy to sit and watch the process; he had always been intrigued by how meticulous Eight was when it came to his weaponry. He always kept the blades sharp and relatively rust-clean and the grip fresh. Once Six asked why Eight even had the wire on there and all he received in reply was a shrug and a gruff _"Move outa the way shorty."_

He had only taken a couple steps before his foot struck something, sending it skittering across the floor loudly. Eight looked up at him briefly, as if only checking to see who is was, and then looked back down. "Wadaya want, kid? 'm busy tonight."

Looking down at his fingers, Six noticed that there was still wet ink on them. Hastily, he wiped them on his sides, unable to stop the trembling that occurred because of the action. "W- wanted to see you." His voice was soft, and cracked a bit. He still wasn't used to talking a lot. Answering yes or no questions poised no problem for him, but stopping and thinking about what he wanted to say, and then saying it was a different matter. Six just wasn't good at it. Suddenly, he darted forward, hands closing around the weapon and jerking out of Eight's grip. It was then tossed over his shoulder with a crash and he took its place on Eight's lap.

"What the hell?" Eight looked angry and confused and intrigued all at once. Six hesitated long enough the take the key around his neck and swing it around behind him before the buzzing electric feeling of his circuits made him move forward.

He pushed their mouths together in a kiss that wasn't really a kiss, individual pin-pricks of energy made Six press closer, his hands clutching at Eight's shoulders. Eight didn't react for a moment, and Six could understand why. Rarely was he the instigator of this sort of situation, usually he would wait for Eight to make the first move and even then, sometimes he wasn't comfortable with that sort of contact at first.

Flashes of something Six couldn't quite grasp would tease the edges of his mind when he touched someone, things that centered around the person touching him and they weren't always good. But, he liked it when it was with Eight, frenzied and electric. It made his mind go fuzzy, made him forget to remember about the visions, it made him feel _normal_.

And he liked that.

And he liked Eight.

Eight reached up, putting one of his hands behind Six's head, a lone finger running along the seam up to the thread atop his head. Six's fingers curled, the tips digging into the holey fabric that made up Eight's outer body. He felt the slight flinch as they hit the sensitive inner framework. His optics whirred as he opened them. Flexing his fingers, he now witnessed Eight's body quiver as metal brushed metal.

This was a new discovery. A new discovery that Six found himself enjoying more then he probably should. His gaze shifted downward to the buckles on the front of Eight. If that was all that was keeping Six from- Eight cut off his train of thought by pushing their mouth together again, his hands now on Six's hips.

He pulled Six forward, closer, friction between them making Six gasp and let out a broken groan. Eight let out a soft laugh at this, and Six almost asked why, it wasn't funny after all, but he moved again and Six found his voice otherwise in use. The tingling feeling was worse now, and Six had the sudden urge to get up and go for a run, but he knew this would be a bad time to suggest it.

Moving his mouth away, Eight murmured softly against his face, sending small shockwaves of current from each spot. Whimpering softy, Six shifted, his feet swiveling on their axles to find a spot of traction on the floor. He started to move against Eight, just like he had been doing, when he heard something. In the next moment Six was lying on his back on Eight's bed, and opening his optics to see Eight frantically pulling his blanket up. Eight carefully arranged himself on top of Six, he was always sure not to crush the smaller ragdoll but he always hid the other completely.

"Eight?" It was One calling out from not far beyond Eight's make-shift door. "Eight are you still up?" Six wiggled uncomfortably, he still felt excited and he wanted to touch Eight more but One was here and One would get mad and Eight would get mad if One was mad and Six hated it when Eight got mad cause when Eight got mad he got mean and bullied Six and being bullied wasn't fun. Shaking his head, Six raised his hands up, clutching at Eight's front. This would have to do.

"Can't rest if ya keep hollering." Eight was talking with One, seems he was able to move enough to not seem suspicious. One was always suspicious of people. Six hated that sometimes. One had been suspicious of Six for a long time, claiming he was some sort of new spy sent in by the machines, it was Two who finally convinced him otherwise, but Six never did find out how. Leaning up, he rubbed his forehead against Eight's chest.

"Six is missing, has he been back here?" They found out. It was probably Seven who realized it, she had always been good at noticing those kinds of things, when someone goes missing. Once the Twins ran off and she went to look from them and returned the same day saying she followed a feeling and it led her to them. Arching his back, Six pressed his midsection against Eight, and away from the hard metal of his key, unconsciously rubbing against Eight softly.

"Why would he come 'er?" Eight's voice sounded a little breathy, or maybe that was Six, he couldn't tell anymore, all he knew is he was getting closer. Not that he really knew what closer really was, just that it was good, and where he wanted to be. Visions were dancing around Six's mind again, but they didn't make sense and he couldn't see them clearly so he ignored them and pressed more fully against Eight, the friction between them making him giddy and numb all over.

"What's that? I hear something." The vision was getting stronger with the feeling and finally Eight moved against him and for a moment it felt like Eight was going to make him stop but he didn't, instead Eight ducked down and kissed Six, making every feeling Six was feeling intensify and his mind suddenly exploded into a white silence.

He didn't know how long it had been, it could have been seconds, or it could have been hours, but the first thing he saw in the white was Eight. He was just standing there, with a happy and contented smile on his face. Then, he floated up beside Eight. Six didn't question it, this wasn't the first time he'd seen himself in a vision. His other self waved before looking over at Eight, and reaching over and grabbing Eight's hand with both of his.

As they walked away, hand-in-hands, everything faded back to black and Six's optics opened. He looked up at Eight and the first thing he recognized was the horrified expression on his face. Before Six could ask what was wrong, another voice broke in.

"Well, ahem, I see you found him." Six blinked rapidly and a wave of regret hit him. He was so stupid, so, so stupid. Even if he didn't like One and didn't care if One liked him or not, Eight liked spending time with One. And now Six had gone and ruined it. And all for what? To feel good for a little bit? Now he only felt awful and run down.

"Carry on then." The clunks of metal feet walking away surprised Six slightly, and he was sure Eight was feeling the same way, but he was to scared to look at him, he just knew that Eight was angry. Eight always got angry when One got involved.

A hand tipped his chin up and Six looked at Eight apologetically. "S-sorry." He said softly, clutching at Eight harder, nervous about how he would react. Eight's expression softened and finally he smiled, just like he had in the vision, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"'s not like we could hide forever, right?"

Six grinned lopsidedly back.

It had been a good day.


End file.
